Survivor: Costa Rica
|video= |previousseason = |nextseason = |season = 1 |returnees = TBD }} This is also the first season of the Dynamic Survivor series. Production Dan decided he was done playing for a while and wanted to plan a season that was not high stress and allowed players to focus on playing the game instead of playing the twists. While some twists are in store, they will not effect the game so drastically or cause someone to lose unfairly. This is Dan's second solo hosting venture and while stressful, he looks forward to seeing the amazing gameplay of his cast. The blog for this season is Costa Rica. Twists Hidden Immunity Idol Search: There are an unknown number of idols hidden in the woods surrounding camp. Every 24 hours a castaway can search for the idol by following various paths. Not every path leads to an idol, even if it seems like it might. Duende/Cadejo Kidnapping: Based on Costa Rican lore, the Duende is an evil fairy creature who kidnaps children when they wander off into the forests. The tribe who lose the immunity competition will kidnap one of the members of the winning tribe to join them at tribal council. That person is still safe, but will vote with the other tribe at tribal council. The White Cadejo is a good dog-like creature that watches out for people and rescues them from danger. The tribe who wins immunity will kidnap someone from the losing tribe and they will be safe for the week. Both players will be returned to their original tribes at the end of tribal council. Castaways } | align="left" |Roxy 20, | | | 1st Voted Out Day 4 | 8 |- | | align="left" |Joshua 33, | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 7 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Bryan 16, | | | Medevac Day 10 | 1 |- | | align="left" |Noah 15, | | | Medevac Day 10 | 2 |- | | align="left" |Kevin 18, | | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 13 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Regan 19, | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 15 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Cole 20, | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 17 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Julia 20, | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 17 |5 |- | | align="left" |Arika 19, | | | rowspan='12' | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 20 | 8 |- | | align="left" |Anthony 19, | | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 22 | 13 |- | | align="left" |Randy 16, | | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 26 |7 |- | | align="left" |Madison 16, | | | Medevac 4th Jury Member Day 29 |4 |- | | align="left" |Constance 24, | | | 10th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 31 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Jay 19, | | | 11th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 32 | 9 |- | | align="left" |Chrissa 24, | | | 12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 34 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Cameron 18, | | | | 5 |- | | align="left" |Drew 28, | | | | 2 |- | | align="left" |Jill 21, | | | | |- | | align="left" |Louise 19, | | | | 8 |- | | align="left" |Sam 22, | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History } | colspan='2' | | | | | | | | |- |align=center !Jill | | | | | | | colspan='2' | | Julia | | | | | | | |- |align=center !Louise | | | | | | Regan | colspan='2' | | Julia | | | Randy | | | Jay | |- |align=center !Sam | | | | | | | colspan='2' | | Julia | | | | | | | |- |align=center !Chrissa | | | | | | | colspan='2' | | | | | Kidnapped | | Kidnapped | Cameron | | | | |- |align=center !Jay | | | | | | | colspan='2' | | Julia | | | Kidnapped | | | Louise | | | | |- |align=center !Constance | | | | | | | colspan='2' | | | | | | Cameron | | | | |- |align=center !Madison | | Kidnapped | | | | | colspan='2' Cole | | | | | Medevac | | | | |- |align=center !Randy | Kidnapped | | | | | | colspan='2' | | | Kidnapped | Louise | | | | |- |align=center !Anthony | | | | | | | colspan='2' | | | | | | | |- |align=center !Arika | | | | | | Kidnapped | colspan='2' | | | | | | |- |align=center !Julia | | | | | Kidnapped | | colspan='2' | | Jay | |- |align=center !Cole | | | | | | | Madison | Madison | | |- |align=center !Regan | | | | | | Louise | |- |align=center !Kevin | | | | | | |- |align=center !Bryan | | Self-Vote | | Medevac | |- |align=center !Noah | | Self-Vote | Medevac | |- |align=center !Joshua | | | |- |align=center !Roxy | | |- |} Category:Seasons Category:Hosted by Dan